


Hanzo's Pet

by TymBunn



Series: Shimadacest Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 2, Dragon Genji, How To Train Your Genji, M/M, Shimadacest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: Shimadacest Week: Day 2A slice of Hanzo's experiences trying taking care of a certain spoilt dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mythology / Alternate Universe

Hanzo reached up and scratched his fingers under the large scaly chin, feeling muscle and the sensitive exposed skin underneath, and pressed harder up to it. Genji didn't seem to mind, only snorting out a big breath through his nose that forced Hanzo’s hair to flick back before settling again, much like the dragon did.   
It was a simple thing: a scratch over after he had brought his dragon his meal - fresh from the boats and washed off all things in running water to dislodge the overpowering taste of salt and any loose scales from the fish. 

Because of course Hanzo decided to adopt the fussiest dragon around. 

But he survived the initial fear of finding and getting to know the beat, and indulged the already spoilt creature: brushing his hands over the elegant green scales that reflected the sunlight in golden shimmers and brought him snacks occasionally when he deemed the creature had been good enough to earn them.   
He soon found out things such as the stronger meats, such as lamb on a few instances, made Genji’s face scrunch up in dislike to bare large teeth and make his claws dig large furrows into the ground. Or that he was never opposed to eat an entire chicken in a single mouthful, yer demanded with a headbutt that Hanzo help to clean any feathers from his feet.   
Or how he enjoyed teasing Hanzo with small brushes of air from his nose or his powerful tail until Hanzo got angry enough to move away, only for Genji to lower himself and huff for forgiveness. 

He didn’t mind that much at least. Things had been worse between them, with Hanzo long given up attempting to train him after it had gone horribly: resulting in a few dangerous scars Genji still wore from straps of a saddle Hanzo had no skill making. The grudge and guilt had lasted for a long while afterwards, but that was in the past now.

Now Hanzo devoted every morning and evening to slip out to care for the dragon. He had a feeling that Genji could take care of himself well enough - he looked old enough to not have been with a human all of his life after all. Yet Hanzo enjoyed the small trinkets he was sometimes presented with in thanks despite being dropped to him while covered in drool, and a large heat source to his back while he occasionally read wasn’t something he could complain about either. 

It was nice, but far from normal, though Hanzo found that he didn’t mind that much after it all.


End file.
